


三位一体 2

by xxmm98



Series: 三位一体 [2]
Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Relationships: Takahashi Kaito/Nagase Ren/Hirano Sho
Series: 三位一体 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590409





	三位一体 2

高桥海人永远不会忘记高中的时光。

那一切的开始都是因为他在高一时加入了学校的街舞社团，他因此认识了平野紫耀和永濑廉。那时候的两人还是时常黏在一起的大亲友，就算排练间隙带着一身汗也会挤在一起嬉笑打闹。回想起来，他对自己能够被那像是外人无法插足的两人所接纳成为他们小团体的一员这件事仍时常感到不可思议。最初他看着惹眼的两人，只是默默地看着，多是和同级生一起练舞。但就在他高一那年的学园祭，命运的车轮开始滚动，他们三人未来的线像是被人好玩似地胡乱缠绕在一起。

当为学园祭准备节目，作为入社不久的高一生被点名安排进高年级的节目时，高桥海人并没有感到惊讶，他清楚自己的舞蹈实力。但当与平野紫耀和永濑廉打照面时，他开始莫名地紧张。部长在交待他们三人一组完成整个表演的一部分，他捏着衣服的边角，低着头，无法直视其中任何一人的眼睛。

高桥海人现在回想时已经忘记部长说过什么，忘记偷偷向上偷瞄时两人的表情，忘记一直盯着的衣角是什么颜色，但只有内心狂跳而大脑缺氧的窒息感仍会随着回忆袭来。每当翻过这最初的篇章时，他就像在为结局大哭过后再从头看起自己喜欢的电视剧一样，带着过来人的心情，为无法预知未来的角色感到心痛，又为平淡无奇的开场而欣慰和雀跃。

他还偶尔会想起有阳光照耀着的天台，他们三人坐在一起吃午饭，在清澈的蓝天下，聊些无聊的事，说些无关紧要的笑话。紫耀总是会趁他不注意从他的饭盒里抢些什么过去，看他用还没变声像吸了氦气的声音抱怨，笑得眼睛弯弯的。而有时紫耀会良心发现，在他的恳求之下，归还他的食物，虽然是进入口中，沾过口水后的，他只能扁扁嘴勉强吃下。虽然这时围观先前闹剧的廉会吐槽说，什么呀，你看起来不是挺高兴的嘛。但他不会承认，就像廉也不会承认他自己在装作埋怨紫耀的恶作剧前总是藏不住嘴角的笑。他会反驳说才没有，然后移动位置，贴紧住廉的身体，用肩膀磨蹭对方的，用得意的语气向紫耀炫耀这二对一的局势。而紫耀会一瞬露出被抛弃似的幼犬一样的表情看着他们，然后猛犬似扑向他们，展开挠痒攻击。最终午休就在不成调的笑声中结束。

这样的小事总会让海人偷偷微笑，他像是能记住几百个在天台度过的午休，无聊时将它们一个一个地咀嚼回味。有时他会为自己独自一人地回忆而感到寂寞，有时会更大胆地向身边的紫耀小心翼翼地提起，但大多都在沉默的沼泽中沉没。

他曾经问紫耀记不记得一次表演前的事。那次上台表演前，在活动室里他和紫耀在为廉做头发，廉平时最讨厌别人动他头发，但对他们却是例外。紫耀手里拿着电卷棒，抿着嘴努力地让头顶的头发帅气地立起来，而看着大镜子、手里又拿着小镜子不断转换着角度细细打量的廉皱着眉头一脸嫌弃，嘴里说着“不是这样的“，又模模糊糊说不出具体意见。他自己在一旁添油加醋地帮腔，用高亢的声音或不明所以地指点，或在搞砸时尖叫出声。紫耀为两人的声波攻击皱起了脸，晃动起身体，不一会就放下手中的工具，留下一句要去厕所就跑了出去，留下两人面面相觑。最终无法继续进展又等了一会就不耐烦的两人决定去厕所催人，而后居然演变成了两人在厕所门前像等待喂食的小鸟一来一回地喊着紫耀名字的场面，经过的人都不可思议地看着他们奇怪的举动。

海人说着，自己噗嗤地笑出声，“你还记得你出来之后发生什么了吗？“

他枕着自己的一只手臂，另一只手从背后环着紫耀的腰，对着眼前毛茸茸的后脑勺笑嘻嘻地问道。

沉寂兀然横在两人间。

“他不让我碰他的头发。“过了很久，久到海人以为不会得到回应时，闷沉沉的声音从前面传来。

海人张口想反驳，想说他重视的头发一直都只交给你，但又想到紫耀说的是更后来的事，便垂下眼睛将这话和答案都吞了回去。

于是之后他开始像幻想故事中的巨龙一样，独自盘旋在自己闪闪发光的财宝上，他不敢让人再进入他回忆的宝藏洞穴，不是怕人抢夺，而是他太怕被质疑他守护的黄金的闪耀是假的。

但虽然说无法忘记高中的时光，其实高桥海人记忆中了遇到那两人之前的时间，和那两人毕业之后的时间已经模糊了。在相遇之前，他的青春还没开始，只是抓不住活着的实感的溺水般时间的延续；在分离之后，他仍然被困在那间部活室中，残留着笑声的天台上，拥挤却整洁的小房间中。他在那间廉和紫耀曾经合租的公寓中，和紫耀交换过青涩的初吻，和廉第一次身体相拥。

就算到了现在，那间橘黄色灯光，充满木制品味道的房间还是一直跟随着他，他这一生只会住在这一间房中。即使现在的室内有更大的空间，是更昏暗的灯光，更柔软的床，但他一闭上双眼，仍会回到那个榻榻米上的被窝中，空气中有橘子味清新剂的味道，臂弯中传来与紫耀肉体接触的实感…

但这不够，他有些贪婪地想，廉应该也在这里。

巨龙巡视着自己的洞窟，只觉得收集的宝藏越多，这洞穴却也越来越大。

也许他该去寻找新的未褪色的黄金了。


End file.
